


let's all get up and dance to a song (that was a hit before your mother was born)

by ivermectin



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: AU: Dan gets to keep Milo, Baby Milo Humphrey, Dan Humphrey is a Good Parent, Gen, M/M, POV Nate Archibald, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin
Summary: Dan's cradling Milo in his arms, singing along to "Your Mother Should Know" by The Beatles, swaying slightly as he sings seriously, and Nate opens the loft door with the spare key, about to let himself in, but the sight makes his breath catch in his throat, and he hesitates at the door.
Relationships: Dan Humphrey & Milo Humphrey, Nate Archibald/Dan Humphrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	let's all get up and dance to a song (that was a hit before your mother was born)

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr, except I capitalised this one better, and changed a small bit of punctuation around. link to original (rebloggable) tumblr post in the end notes.

Dan's cradling Milo in his arms, singing along to "Your Mother Should Know" by The Beatles, swaying slightly as he sings seriously, and Nate opens the loft door with the spare key, about to let himself in, but the sight makes his breath catch in his throat, and he hesitates at the door.

He looks at Dan, singing the song with a strange sort of solemness, so absorbed in singing to Milo that he hasn't even noticed Nate yet. He can see Milo in a pastel blue onesie, a narwhal-themed knitted cap on his head. It's a sweet image, sweetly familial. Yet again, Nate's aware that he does not belong here.

But Dan's singing a song that goes, _your mother should know_ , and Nate thinks of Milo's mother, thinks of how that's going to end for Milo. Thinks of his own mother, feels a heaviness in his stomach like granite. For a ridiculous moment, he thinks he and Milo have two things in common - their terrible mothers, and the way that Dan Humphrey is very much their anchor. If Dan held _Nate_ in his arms like that, Nate thinks he'd feel quiet, at peace, and safe, too.

Dan finally turns, eyes widening as he sees Nate. He blushes, stops singing.

Nate smiles, hopes it doesn't look too forced. "I think 'Does Your Mother Know' is a better song choice," he tells Dan. "ABBA over The Beatles, any day."

"Nate, I am not going to sing about hook-up culture to my infant son," Dan says drily. "Also ABBA is _not_ better than The Beatles. You and Serena are the same person, I swear to god."

_Does that mean you'll kiss me?_ Nate wonders. He looks at Dan, the slope of his shoulders, the edge to his smile, the sharp edge that is his jaw. He wonders if this is how Serena thinks about Dan. Beautiful, compelling, solid Dan Humphrey.

"Maybe Serena and I _are_ the same person," Nate agrees. He walks over to Dan's fridge, pops it open, pulls out a carton of cranberry juice.

"That would explain a lot, frankly," Dan says. He looks down at Milo, and asks, dead seriously, "What do you think?"

Milo, it appears, is too fast asleep to comment on this statement. He might also, due to being a baby, not have any voiceable opinions. Nate doesn't say anything; he'll humour Dan.

Nate kind of really wants to hear Dan singing again. Oh, _fuck_. He's in deep.

**Author's Note:**

> [here's the post on tumblr!](https://bisexualdanhumphrey.tumblr.com/post/642200849253367808/dans-cradling-milo-in-his-arms-singing-along-to)


End file.
